


breathe in, breathe out

by bluetempest



Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetempest/pseuds/bluetempest
Summary: This takes place during chapter 11 of Open Heart Second Year ; Casey is telling her sister what happened to her, while she is in isolation.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 7





	breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Mother of The Year MC had the same face as Open Heart MC, I immediately imagined both of them to be twin sisters, Casey and Rory Day.

“Could you … Could you call my sister?” 

Ethan looked taken aback by her request; the window standing between them and the tears forming in her eyes didn’t stop Casey from being able to read him as easily as she did ever since she met him.

“Are you sure you want _me_ to be the one to let her know?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. “I considered asking Sienna but it … it would be too emotional for her. You’ll be able to explain the facts to her more calmly.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” His laugh, a humourless sound, broke her heart a little further. 

“I know I’m asking …” A strong cough interrupted her, and the tears she had managed to keep at bay fell freely down her cheeks. 

“It’s okay Casey, just take it one breath at a time …” His voice was calmer than he probably felt, but it helped her. When the cough finally let up, she got her sobs under control, and started again.

“I know I’m asking a lot. I'm really sorry, I just can’t imagine not telling her.”

“You’re not asking a lot Casey. Of course you want her to know, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you. I think I left my phone on your desk in the hurry to get here. It’s unlocked.”

“Alright, I’ll call her right now. Get some rest, I’ll be back soon.”

“In case I … You know. Please tell her I love her? So much.” 

“You’ll tell her yourself.” 

His voice sounded so certain, so steady but Casey did not feel this confidence within herself. Her chances of ever getting out of this room, to be able to hug the people she loved, were low. After Danny and Bobby, after Rafael’s condition worsened, she could not imagine a scenario that featured a happy ending. And regardless of what happened to her, there would be no happy ending after this. It would be more pain. 

“But if I …”

“No. I’m not accepting anything else. So you hang in there, do you hear me?” 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Okay.” 

“Good.” 

And with that, he left her field of vision and she sat on her bed. The only way she could imagine what her sister would feel was to picture Rory in her place; and it was one of the worst feelings she had ever experienced in her nearly three decades of life. Her thoughts were reeling; she wished she could see Rory one last time, hug her niece and tell her how proud of her she was… _She would miss so much._

The thought alone was overwhelming. She laid down, head on the pillow and she tried to calm down. Hyperventilating would not help her condition. 

Less than ten minutes later, she heard Ethan getting back. She looked out the window: he had her phone and started to put on the hazmat suit without saying a word. 

“Ethan, what on Earth are you doing?”

“Your sister wants to talk to you. So I’m bringing your phone in.” 

Casey was left speechless. It was a small thing that, in her particular predicament, felt huge. Before, it had felt like there just wasn’t enough time; but now he was taking the time to do this for her. When he finally made it inside the room, he extended his hand holding the phone.. 

“Is she on right now?” Casey took the phone, but she was scared. How did one even have _that_ kind of conversation with their sibling? 

“No, I told her you would call her back as soon as I could get your phone to you.” 

“Thank you.” She held his hand through the plastic for a moment, squeezing it lightly. “It means _a lot_ that you would take the time to … to do this for me.”

He squeezed her hand back.

“Always, Casey.” 

There was a lot left unsaid in that statement, but they both knew. It would have to be enough for now, because she had a very difficult phone call to make. 

“I’ll be back to check on you soon, okay?”

She nodded. 

-

She stared at her phone for five minutes before gathering up the courage to press the call button next to her sister’s name. Her hand was shaking and she couldn’t tell if it was the illness or the stress. Rory picked up on the first ring. 

“Casey?”

“I’m here.” 

“I’m packing a bag for Alexis and I and we’ll be on our way soon. Don’t you dare …”

“Rory, slow down.” Casey interrupted her. “Please?” 

The noise in the background faded slowly, and another coughing fit shook her. Shorter than the one earlier, thankfully. 

“You’re really not okay, are you? That doctor of yours wasn’t lying.”

“He wasn’t, no. I’m so sorry …” Her voice was weaker than she was hoping. The brave face she tried to put forward had crumbled the moment her sister had answered the phone. 

“Hey now, you have nothing to apologize for. You did _nothing_ wrong. The only person responsible is the one who did this to you and your friends. You do not blame yourself, do you hear me?”

“I hear you…” 

In the silence that followed, Casey heard small sobs coming from the other end of the line. 

“Rory, it’s okay…”

“Excuse me, but this is the exact opposite of okay. I may not understand the medical vocabulary, but I understood the _‘no antidote available at this time’_ perfectly well. You’ll … You’ll be gone if they don’t manage to fix this in the next 24 hours.” Rory’s voice was shaking with worry. 

“That’s … Yes. I want to reassure you, but I also don’t want to … to lie to you. I just hate worrying you.”

“What did we use to say when we were younger, and one of us would hurt herself, or go through a rough time?” Rory asked her. 

_“You’re my sister, it’s my job to worry about you.”_ The memory got a chuckle out of Casey. “But I never imagined it would come to this.” 

“Neither did I. And I’m terrified.”

“I’m scared too.”

“Which is why we’re coming. One, I want to see you, and two, my daughter would hate me for the rest of my days if I didn’t take her to you. So you better hang in there until they figure out a solution.” 

In that moment, Casey’s heart was a mix of love, desperation and hope. Daring to hope was dangerous, but she couldn’t help feeling the love coming from her sister. They had always been there for each other, throughout their lives; they had been each other’s constant. The possibility of seeing Rory and her niece casted a small shadow on the part of herself that had already given up. Still, it was not enough.

“But Rory, just in case, I want to …” She started.

“You can’t think like that.” 

“But I have to, because I can’t afford not to right now. Maybe it’ll all be for nothing in the end, but just in case. Please.” 

“I … Okay.” 

“I love you so much, and I never want you to forget that. You’re the best sister I could have asked for, and I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too, of course I love you. That’ll never change.” Rory was crying and Casey wished she could simply be there and hug her.

“And I’ll make a message for Alexis, you can give it to her if anything happens. I don’t want her to forget how much I love her, and how proud I am of her.” Her words were interrupted by sobs from both of them.

“She won’t, I promise. I’ll always remind her.” 

“Thank you.”

They stayed like this for a few minutes, crying until Casey heard Rory close a bag. Their call was about to end, and Casey was not ready. She didn’t think she would ever be; but she also knew she had to let go.

“I have to pick up Alexis from school, I called them ahead. I just need you to promise me you’ll try your best to wait for us, okay?”

“I will, I promise.” 

“I’ll hold you to that. Now rest and if you can, keep me updated. See you soon.” 

Casey held those last three words close to her heart. Not goodbye. Not maybe. 

“See you soon.” 

-

After making sure the antidote had worked as they’d hoped, they moved Casey to her own room. She had barely settled into bed when Ethan came in.

“Are you up for a couple of visitors?” He asked.

“I think so yes.” 

She had a small idea of who it might be. She had only had one small moment to see Rory before they had rushed in her room with the antidote and since then, it had only been doctors surrounding her. She was thankful; they were her closest friends, her found family at the hospital. Still, it was missing two very important people.

“Good, because I think your sister is ready to scream at me if I don’t let her in in the next five minutes.” 

“That sounds like Rory alright.” Casey laughed. 

“I’ll go get them. But remember, you need rest.”

“I know. You can stop worrying about me Ethan, I’ll be okay.” 

“Not worrying about you hasn’t been an option for me for a very long time.” He said with a small smile before he left to get her sister and niece. 

They were there in less than three minutes. The door opened and all she heard was _“Auntie Casey!”_ before her niece threw herself on her bed, hugging her waist. She hugged her right back, and kissed the top of her head. 

“Hi there, kiddo.” 

“Alexis, be careful!” Rory came in right behind her. 

Alexis met Casey’s eyes. “Oh no, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, I’m just so happy you’re okay, I was really scared and …”

“It’s okay sweetie, you didn’t hurt me at all. I’m happy you’re here, and I’m really sorry I scared you.” Casey answered. And if she was in a little bit of pain? Well that didn’t matter. 

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault you were sick.” Alexis gave her the brightest smile.

“For the record, I’m also really happy you’re okay.” Rory said, before hugging her sister. Then she whispered, “You scared the living shit out of me.” 

“I know. But I’m okay now, I promise.” Casey whispered back. 

“Good. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Can we stay with you for a while?” Alexis asked.

“Of course. Visitation hours are almost over, but I’m sure they’ll make an exception.”

“Yes!”

Rory got the chair from the corner of the room and sat right next to the bed. Alexis made herself more comfortable lying down next to Casey on the bed. Rory was holding her hand and Casey kept her arm around her niece’s shoulder. 

From then on, things were not going to be easy. She would have to fully recover, both physically and mentally. But right now, she was with two of the most important people in her life, and she felt safe. And at that moment, it was all that mattered.


End file.
